Cure my Sickness
by Nightsky88
Summary: She is sick in bed feeling miserable and weak. He tries to make her feel better.


**Title: Cure my Sickness  
****Pairing: Noctis x Stella  
****Warnings/Spoilers: Slightly AU,  
Author Notes: Just an idea that popped in my head. After being sick myself  
****Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy Versus **

She honestly hates being sick.

Her nose becomes runny, her throat gets sore and she is forced to stay in bed. She knows that she would be behind in her work of reviewing documents that council has given her.

Even if her fiancé did say that he would cover her half of the work as well including his own work.

At the same time spending a lot of time with her making sure that she is comfortable as can be, and if she needed anything as well. Seeing if she needed such as soup, or medicine, and other times just staying to talk with her regardless of the fact that he was busy.

She has to admit she is touch by his concern for her.

Her pink lips curl into a weak smile as she watched him enter the room carrying a tray with soup along with a bowel of fresh fruit, and a glass of orange juice.

"Hey," he replies resting the tray on the nightstand next to the king size bed moving to set it down carefully on her lap.

"So how is the council today," she questions and he can hear the slight humor in her voice, as she dipped the spoon into the bowel of hot soup.

Slightly recognizing it's the chiefs specialty, and she knows that he usually makes it one of the royals or palace workers in the castle was sick.

"More unbearable with you not by my side," he replies his lips quirking upwards a bit, and it was the honest truth. His friends weren't allowed to participate in meetings and were usually forced to stay outside of the council room.

He knows the reason why Stella was allowed was because she was still an ambassador for Tenebrae and travels quite a bit between the two countries.

A lot of times with him by her side, although his friends usually escorted them. Acting as their personal bodyguards regardless of the fact that he or his fiancé really needed a body guard, but the three of them were nice to have around.

"So get sick and stay in bed with me," she replies. Her lips curling into a devious grin before taking another spoonful of the soup, feeling the warm liquid slide down her throat.

He smirked lightly before moving to press a soft kiss against her cheek, "As tempting as that sounds Star, I rather face the council than stay sick in bed. Even if I do have great company."

She shrugs, "Your loss."

He nods, "So are you feeling better."

"A bit better," she answers taking a piece of fruit from the bowel, and biting into the piece of watermelon. He nodded, although his lips did curl into a small smile. "So what was the topic today during the meeting?"

"What do you think the topic was about today," he replies smirking a bit.

She cocks her head to the side, "the crystal?"

He nods, "Security around the crystal to be more precise."

A slight frown cross her lips but didn't comment on that matter. While she knows the crystal is important to the kingdom.

"Something on your mind bright star," he questioned noting the small frown present on her face, of course he could

"I'm not entirely sure that the crystal should necessary be the prime focus of these meetings," she replies after a moment. "I know the crystal is important, but so are the people. I think the council should focus more on the people and how they can help them especially after the war that took place."

He smiles at that remark, "You'll be a great queen."

She smiles at him, "do you have a meeting this afternoon?"

He shook his head, "They decided to postpone the meeting until tomorrow."

"Does that mean you can keep me company for the rest of the afternoon?" she questions hopefully.

"For a bit longer," he half agrees but that didn't stop the smile from crossing her beautiful features. "Then I have to get ready function tonight."

She nods as she lifts a piece of fruit to her lips. Enjoying her time with Noctis. As he gently press his lips against her forehead. She knows that she is happy, well with the exception that she is still sick but other than that. She is happy.

-**the end**


End file.
